


12 Days of Christmas

by thekroganwhisperer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekroganwhisperer/pseuds/thekroganwhisperer
Summary: Shepard secretly loves Christmas, but this year can't get into the spirit.Hints at Garrus/Shepard and exKaiden/Shepard





	12 Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a brief piece of fluff. I do not own these characters and I thank Bioware for creating them. Thank you for reading, it's been a while since I wrote fan fiction.

Everyone knew Shepard secretly loved Christmas. The humans thought it was just an interesting quirk of their commanding officer. The aliens, however, thought it was weird and most didn’t understand.

But the crew all respected Shepard, some loved her, others called her friend.  As they each learned, many times, Shepard did whatever she could for them, whether that was a gun out kill things mission or letting them sleep off a bad hang over in her cabin.

So, when Shepard mentioned that, with the threat of Reapers looming and planning the mission to the Collector base, she wasn’t planning to celebrate Christmas her friends tried to get her back into the holiday spirit.

Shepard didn’t understand what was going on, at first.

She didn’t quite know why Jack showed up and put a spindly looking tree in her cabin; small and under nourished with empty shell casings hanging from it. 

Miranda surprised her by making mint milkshakes and cautiously telling her they were Oriana’s favorite.

She was confused when she noticed Liara hanging sparkling blue lights around her fish tank or why they were shaped like tiny doves.

Jacob gave her a new gun he’d ordered especially for her; a Vorcha weapon that in English meant The Calling.  She didn’t need a new gun, but admitted it was a fine-looking rifle.

She didn’t understand why Garrus was suddenly asking about her ring size or what type of gold she liked.

She laughed at the wildly inappropriate card Joker gave her and wondered why on earth anyone would do that with a drum?

Kelly brought her half a dozen meat pies she said were filled with chicken, which was doubtful. They were delicious, but Shepard couldn’t get a straight answer out of her as to why she had a sudden urge to bake.

She ignored the wrapped gift Kaiden thrust into her hands decorated with elaborate swans, and pushed it behind the little tree so she wouldn’t have to look at it.

Katsumi and Tali gave her a video of male strippers dancing with only Santa’s hats on and Shepard finally started to understand.

She was touched, though damned if she showed anyone.

The crew found her humming her favorite Christmas carols when she thought no one was looking and pretended not to notice the extra trips to the Citadel the week before the main event.

Christmas Eve Samara told her that as a Justicar she couldn’t give a gift. Instead she regaled them with a story of one of her adventures involving a sacred drum, slave traders and an overly enthusiastic Battarian.

Shepard appreciated that they had all tried, in their own way, to help her get into the spirit of Christmas. She hoped they all liked the tiny gifts she’d left on each of their beds. Everyone needed new armor and weapon supplies, right?

Before retiring for the night Thane gave her a small egg made of stone and told her how in his culture, they had a holiday like Christmas but instead of buying gifts they made them.

She fell asleep hoping that the morning would at least be peaceful and to remember to call her mom.

She didn’t expect to be woken up to Grunt barging in her room, dragging a stripper from Afterlife with him.

Eyes wide in shock and pissed at being woken up early.  Shephard asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing. To which he replied;

“The damn song said Ladies Dancing!”


End file.
